Kuroshitsuji Higschool Days
by Mizu -Chibi-chan
Summary: Its what would happen if everybody in Black Butler were in Highschool ( I suck at summeries) SebastianxOC CielxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Jensen Bellepierre**

**Height- 5'1**

**Age- 16**

**Hair Color- Brown**

**Eye Color- Green**

**Laura Reinbowtaki**

**Age- 16**

**Height- 5'1**

**Hair Color- Brown**

**Eye Color- Green**

**I do not own Black Butler!**

All the students were talking when the teacher came to the front of the class.

"Class this is our new student Jensen

Bellepierre shes come from France." The teacher anounced.

"Bonjour." She said shyly hiding behind her black bangs.

"Does anyone want her in their group?" The teacher asked.

"Oooh us!" A girl screamed.

"Ok you can be in Laura's group." The teacher said guiding her to the table.

"Bonjour." She said waving shyly.

"Bonjour bienvenue à notre école, je suis Michalies Sebastian."("_Hello welcome to our school, I am Sebastian Michalies.") _The raven haired boy said.

"Vous parlez français?"("_You speak French?")_ She asked suprised.

"Oui parlez-vous anglais?" _("Yes do you speak English?") _He asked and she nodded.

"Stop speaking jibberish!" The girl shouted.

"You mean French?" Sebastain said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm Laura!" She said sticking her hand out and Jensen shook it.

"This is my boyfriend Ciel!" The girl said giving the blue haired boy a big hug.

"H..Hello." She said shyly, and sat next to Sebastian.

"So Jensen, we are having a pool party at my house, you game?" Laura asked nicely.

"Sure.'" Jensen said quietly.

"By the way I like your cat ears." She said pointing to Jensen's head.

"Are they showing?!" Jensen said franticly, she put her hands on her head and felt, then she blushed deeply. "Oh you meant on my hat." She giggled nervously, they all stared at her wildly.

"Ok...um, anyway let us show you around school." Laura said avoiding what was just said. At the end of the day Laura and Jensen exchanged numbers and adresses and headed home. Jensen went home and got her stuff ready for tonight and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Black Butler! I wish I did :(**

**Special Thanks go out to Nomer and FreeHugs4Sale for reviewing! *gives both a cookie***

Chapter 2

"Jensen you made it!" Laura shouted giving her a side hug. Sebatian and Ciel's jaws droped, Jensen was standing there her porcelin skin shinning under the sun wearing a black and white polka-dotted bikini. Laura saw them staring so she quickly came up with a subject.

"Why do you have your hat on? You can't go swimming with it on silly billy!" Laura said reaching for her hat, Jensen quickly took a step back. Laura was chasing Jensen around the pool while Ciel and Sebastian were watching, smirks spread across their faces.

"Gimme the hat!" Laura shouted.

"Why do you want it!" Jensen said running as fast as she could.

"Cause it feels like your hiding something." Just as Jensen was about to answer she slipped and fell in the water. When she came up all of of their mouths were open in shock. Jensen felt her head and her hat wasnt their, instead were two black-blue fluffy cat ears and a big fluffy tail.

"J-Jensen are you a-" Just as Laura was about to finish the sentence Jensen was gone in a flash. "Where did she go?" Laura asked looking around.

"I think I know where she is I'll go get her." and with that said Sebastian was gone in an instant as well.

"How do they do that!" Laura questioned and Ciel rolled his eyes. Jensen was sitting on the roof her knees pressed close to her chest, her eyes glowing pink. All of a sudden she felt two hands on her ears and she started purring. She snapped out of her trans and looked behind her.

"S-Sebastian!" Jensen squealed, her cheeks flash pink. Just as she was about to get away she felt a strong grasp on her wrist, when she looked back she saw Sebastian with the same glowing pink slited eyes.

"Sebastian your a-" Jensen gasped.

"Demon too." Sebastian chuckled.

"Now why don't you be a good kitty and come back with me." Sebastian said in a seductive tone, she nodded while her cheeks went red.

**A/N: Sorry for the short (and lame -_- *sweat drop*) chapter and not updating! I just got a new computer a laptop (yay) so I can write more now. And thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! I honestly thought this story wasnt gonna be that good but you guys said otherwise!**


	3. Fan Art

FAN ART TIME!

Thats right! I want you guys to draw me a picture of Jensen (or Laura if you want to [she would really apreciate it]) use the description from the first chapter to get a good idea. Post it on a website (ex: Deviantart, photobucket, facebook or anywhere ekse) and send me the link! Label It **Fan Art for Kuroshitsuji School** **Days** (don't forget to add the link to the story in the description!)If you want to know what Jensen's hat and ear and tail color are here it is:

hottopic/Accessories/Hats/Teal+Fur+Peruvian+ 

You can submit anytime you want! There is no time limit, you could be reading this story when its a year old and you can still submit it! Everyone who submits will get a recognition in the next chapter (and a cookie). Who ever sends me the best drawing will get special recognition (a cake), a short story written from their favorite anime (try to use the ones on my list plz) and it will be used for the icon of the story!

NOW GET DRAWING! :3


End file.
